Many types of pool cues used to play the game of billiards or pool are known in the art. Those skilled in pool often take pride in their special cues with one competitor often trying to psychologically outdo another competitor by arriving at the match with a cue having a special physical appearance. Typically, this special physical appearance relates to the types of wood grains used, the inlay of special designs along the cue, or other custom features for which the billiard player often spends vast sums of money in the purchase of a specific pool cue over another cue of similar quality. However, no one has previously considered providing a pool cue which can be provided with illuminated portions, despite the pride that such would bring to the player desiring a cue unique to the competition. Such an illuminated cue is likely heretofore unknown because of the potential problems in its construction.
One such problem is that, when considering an illuminated pool cue, the structural aspects of the common pool cue must be retained to assure accurate performance. Therefore, the provision of a light source in the cue and the formation of a portion of the cue with a transparent section should not substantially alter the design aspects, longevity, and balancing of the common pool cue.
As to the design aspects, pool cues are commonly designed in either a one-piece or two-piece construction. A one-piece pool cue is basically a single unit from the tip end to the butt end, while the two-piece cue consists of a tip half and a butt half which are releasably joined at the mid-section of the pool cue. In designing an illuminated pool cue, it is desirable to consider features which can be incorporated into either design.
The provision of an internal light source within the pool cue can present other problems in that, when in use, pool cues are subject to large forces, such as those arising from impact with the billiard balls or the floor, and these forces may be detrimental to the longevity of the light source. Also, as with any power source, the light source will eventually expire and need replacement. Therefore, ways to preserve the longevity of the illuminated pool cue by allowing for the replacement of the light source and protecting the light source from impact forces are important to the present invention.
Perhaps the most important feature of a quality pool cue is its balancing. Indeed, precision in the distribution of weight along the pool cue's length is a large factor in the quality and expense of a pool cue. The provision of a light source within a pool cue will necessarily create concerns as to the weight distribution in the illuminated pool cue.
In addition, it should be appreciated that the incorporation of a light source into a pool cue will also require the incorporation of a means to activate the light source into the design. Such is complicated by the fact that the internal light source may be incorporated into a pool cue that is of one-piece construction or a pool cue of two-piece construction.
Thus, when considering designing an illuminated pool cue, one must take into consideration factors of maintaining the accuracy and balance of the cue, protecting the light source from damage, and activating as well as replacing the light source. All of these concerns must be accommodated for either a one-piece or a two-piece cue.